knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite
FrostbiteNew.jpg|Frostbite FrostbiteComic.jpg|Declaration Name Nitra Skye Species Frost Alien Affiliations ' * The Frost Empire * S.T.A.R. Labs 'Appearance Hair color is light blue, but can become solid ice. Skin color is inhumanly pale with permanent ice crystals in some places. Eye color is cloudy light blue which illuminate with use of powers. She stands 5'10, average female height for her race. She has sharp ice coated fingernails, slightly pointed ears, sharper teeth, as well as fangs, a modification that was made to all Frost Empire warriors. Since her escape from Star Labs, the points of her teeth have become permanently coated in ice. Her hero outfit consists of a light blue spiked corset with matching snow/moon boots, a sword, and armor. Street clothing consists of a simple light blue tank, a black blazer or grey shrug hoodie, light blue converse, white form fitting pants, and a pistol. 'Behavior/Personality' * Honorable * Charming * Regal * Respectable * Dominant * Flirtatious * Outgoing * Testing * Authoritative * Difficult * Sarcastic * Emotionless * Misunderstood * Aggressive 'Roleplay Alignment' Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Frost Warrior/Refugee 'Fighting Style' Alien Martial Arts/Sorcery (Sub-Zero MKX Fighting Style) 'Powers and Abilities' Powers: * Cold & Ice Projection * Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) * Cryokinetic Constructs * Ice Blasts Abilities: * Intellect * Swordsmanship * Intimidation * Omni-lingual (Language Assimilation) * Self-Sustaining * Limited Invulnerability * Superhuman Strength * Enhanced Alien Senses * Extended Longevity * Slowed Aging * Control of Power (Since EP. 5) * Trained in Alien Martial Arts Including Enhanced Armed & Unarmed Combat 'Weapon of Choice' Wields a sword, which can extensively become an ice blade, becoming coated with ice as it slices through enemies, allowing it to become longer or shorter at will and deal more damage 'Archenemies/Allies?' * Salem Al Ghul * Mo Ne Choi 'History ' Nitra Skye comes from the planet, Frost, a planet that's temperature stays steadily around -40 degrees. She was born and raised according to the custom of the Frost Empire. Her family was granted life's pleasures in exchange for their daughter's surrender to the Empire's forces to grow up in their warrior training camp. She would serve the Frost planet's offense and defense for life, and in return, she as well was granted all that she needed or wanted. The Frost planet was destroyed after Skye had lived about a century of her life there, dosed by large amounts of galactic radiation. Nitra, being affiliated with the royal family as a warrior of the planet Frost, received warning in time for herself and her family to escape, but was separated from the other refugees when her spacecraft malfunctioned, crash landing her on Earth where she was captured by Star Labs, and experimented on to see just how much heat could be taken away from her body. She was kept in containment units with temperatures of over -140 degrees, over triple what her home planet was. When she broke free from over exertion, she discovered she had newly developed ice manipulation, and with that, breached the facility. She mostly stays away from other people since her race went nearly extinct, and is unknown to most other superhero's and villains. She has never teamed up or allied with anyone from Earth, or any other planet. She finds herself free of captivity 35 years later with what appear to be powers which she may eventually be able to use to help restore her home planet. 'Languages' * Frost Alien (Planet Frost) * English (Earth) * Arabic (Earth) Category:Gen1 Category:Languages